


Nirvana-CH3

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Nirvana-CH3

CH 3  
第二天李弘彬醒来的时候金元植已经走了。  
金元植一看就是个注重健身的人，Alpha本身就高于普通人的体力与耐力在金元植身上体现的更加淋漓尽致，昨晚后来又a被摁着做了几次之后是李弘彬率先体力不支混混沌沌的一味承受着。Beta本就不同于Omega天生就善于容纳Alpha的巨物，最后一次金元植也许是大发善心放过了他已经红肿的后穴，直接让他用腿帮忙释放了一次。  
李弘彬在心里暗骂金元植这个疯子，一边艰难的掀开被子下床去清洗身上和腿间的粘腻。真的像散架一般的感觉，李弘彬洗完澡又将自己摔在床上愣神的望着那天花板，半晌他还是闭上了眼睛，总觉得那片天花板好像长了眼睛一般见证了自己昨晚所有的不堪。如果这只是场梦就好了，一觉醒来他睡在大学里那张狭窄但是收拾的整整齐齐的床铺上，同屋的室友叮呤哐啷的刚洗漱回来，见他醒来了小声询问他怎么醒了也不接电话任由着手机响。  
李弘彬睡眼惺忪的睁开眼去摸手机，显示是陌生来电，他停下了思考了两秒还是划了接听，“喂，你好。”  
对方沉默了一会儿，就在李弘彬想要挂掉时传来了有些低沉的声音，“醒了？”  
像是被流弹击中一般李弘彬的困意一扫全无，看了眼时间才发现自己洗完澡后竟然又昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，想询问他怎么知道的自己手机号却对着金元植支吾了半天也没说出个像样的句子。  
金元植的心情似乎不错，轻声哼笑了两声便说道，“昨晚忘记和你说了，你现在住处不太方便，我给你准备了一套公寓，你今天没事的话就先搬过去吧，那里安保系统很严不会被拍到的，你平时住着也安心些。钥匙我就放在床头柜。”  
李弘彬看了一眼那把压在支票上的钥匙举着电话听话的点点头，“好，我会尽快的。谢谢金总。”  
说是准备了一套住处，其实只不过是为了让金元植找起人来更方便罢了，李弘彬拿着钥匙在手里把玩，心里挑选着金元植可能会比较满意的答案说出口。

本以为金元植就是给自己随便安排了一处名下的闲置房产，李弘彬在打开门前甚至做好了要好好收拾一天的准备。但是出乎意料的，这间小公寓非但收拾的挺干净，还充满了人情味，好像时常会有人过来一样。  
李弘彬弯下腰把茶几上摊着的音乐杂志收起来，没想到金元植这种商人居然还对音乐杂志感兴趣，李弘彬无奈地摇摇头，又把沙发上扔着的一个狗头抱枕摆整齐。稍微收拾了一圈把行李都安置好后李弘彬也有些饿了，冰箱里倒是有几包速食，可是看日期也不太新鲜了，他索性带上帽子决定出门采购一些。  
地铁站里的投屏有一半都被李在焕的新代言占据，巨幅海报上的他手上的腕表正是国内最大的珠宝品牌，较前几年他的气质沉淀和稳重了不少。对于李在焕李弘彬一直有一种说不清道不明的情绪，出道了这几年，最遗憾的事大概就是没来得及能够和李在焕有合作自己就早早的没落了，反观如今更是天壤之别。其实他一直很佩服李在焕，作为Omega却可以在这个鱼龙混杂的圈子里混的风生水起。李在焕没有被标记是众所周知的事，所以他和金元植是一对的说法更多的是大家戏称——毕竟没有人会相信世界上真的有自控力如此之强的Alpha能对着这样甜美的Omega还无动于衷不下手。然而昨晚见到金元植后才明白人家的欲望都是这样解决的。也是，李在焕作为人气偶像一旦被标记人气下跌是一定的事，这么想来金元植竟也算是隐忍了。一想到金元植李弘彬还没消肿的后穴就火辣辣的作痛起来。他把口罩又往上拉了拉遮住自己发红的脸颊快步离开了。

金元植晚上打开门见到的就是李弘彬盘腿坐在茶几边上吃东西的样子。可能是刘海有些长了，被撩起扎成了一个可爱的苹果头，米白色的毛绒地毯里隐隐约约可以看见他白嫩的脚趾泛着淡粉色。应该是电视里播到了有趣的地方，李弘彬发出了两声轻笑，苹果头跟着那颗小脑袋一起晃动，就像一只可爱的小兔子。大概是听到了关门声，小兔子猛地愣住然后从地上爬了起来局促不安地转过身来看着他。  
金元植应该是刚从公司回来，鼻梁上还架着一副斯文败类必备的金丝眼镜。他看了眼茶几上漂了一层红油的泡面，意味深长的看着李弘彬问道，“你现在就吃辣不会不舒服吗？”  
听出了金元植的言下之意，李弘彬的脸一下子烧起来，弯下腰就手忙脚乱的把剩下的面收拾了，“我……我还好。那个，金总您吃了吗，对不起我不知道你会来……就先……”  
金元植随手把手上的包放在沙发上环顾了一圈屋子，“看来你都收拾过了，没事我现在不太饿，我先去洗澡你随便准备下就行。”  
随便准备下？李弘彬很难不把这句话和前面的洗澡联系起来。何况金主来找他除了上床还能做什么，总不能是来看看他过的好不好然后聊聊人生谈谈理想吧。李弘彬泄气地把头上那个搞笑的辫子摘了重新打理了一下头发然后一头钻进了卧室。  
金元植洗完澡出来的时候对于干干净净的桌面和缩在沙发角落里的李弘彬脸色微红的李弘彬感到了一丝丝古怪，他想询问下李弘彬就算说随便准备点也不能这么随便什么都没有吧，至少只是简单的下碗面也行啊！但是碍于面子金元植还是把内心的疑问咽了下去装作若无其事地坐到了沙发的另一头。  
“过来。”他抽出一份文件袋朝李弘彬招了招手，“我已经让人打过招呼了，后天上午十点是王导那部新剧试镜的最后一轮试镜，你到时候去走个过场就行。但是在此之前我需要知道这是什么。”  
金元植慢条斯理的打开文件袋，把里面的照片倒在茶几上。正是两年前那场让李弘彬声名狼藉的“4P门”。照片中的李弘彬显然是喝多了，衣衫不整地被两个身强力壮的男人一人一边架着双目无神地望着镜头。剩下的照片更加不堪入目，甚至有两张他已经被褪去了一半的衣物。  
李弘彬在见到照片的那一刻脸色就瞬间煞白，手指藏在袖子下绞得扭曲，恨不能把指甲陷进肉里去。  
“李弘彬，你要想继续好好在娱乐圈走下去，这件事就必须要解决。至少我希望我的人是堂堂正正清清白白的。”金元植把他绞在一起的手拉开，“当时抹黑你的人放出的消息是你和他们……没关系，不管有没有做，我都可以解决，但你得告诉我真相我才能更好的帮你。”  
李弘彬拼命摇头，他双手抱膝深深地埋下形成一个自我保护的动作，然后金元植听见了他努力压抑住的哭腔，“没有……我没有……我跑掉了……但是，但是没人信我……”  
金元植安抚的拍了几下他的背部，等李弘彬情绪稍微平复一点后摩挲着他没有腺体的后颈轻声道，“我会给你换家公司，你原来的经纪人以及这件事的其他参与者我已经通知法务部去解决了。”  
李弘彬惊诧地抬起头看他，眼眶和鼻头还泛着红，他努力深呼吸两口，委屈的说道，“换公司……我合约还有两年才到期……我没钱……”  
金元植被他逗得又气又好笑，忍不住伸手捏了捏他软糯的脸颊肉，“你把我当什么了？何况我也不是做慈善白给你，这是你应得的。”  
李弘彬识趣地点头，还红着一双兔子眼就翻身跨坐在金元植腿上，手指颤颤巍巍的摸上了衣扣开始解。金元植昨晚那句【脱衣服脱得快金主才会喜欢】又在耳边响起。  
“不用了。”金元植按住他的手对他露出了一个淡淡的笑容，“我不是禽兽，这些就当是你昨晚的报酬了， 以后的你还可以等好了慢慢还。”  
金元植说这话时还恶趣味的捏了一把李弘彬丰满的臀肉，心想要不是他昨晚被做得太狠还肿着，当一次禽兽也无妨。但是今天还是算了吧，金元植抽出一管药膏在李弘彬委屈的样子前晃了晃，“这个药膏涂一下，应该很快就会好。”  
李弘彬险些被金元植感动到，非要说的话遇到金元植也算是不幸中的万幸了吧，年轻又多金，在床上没有什么奇怪的癖好就算了还难得会有些温柔。李弘彬突然觉得被当成泄欲工具又怎么样呢，反正自己也是带着目的留在他身边的。他正欲伸手去接，金元植却突然把药膏举高，另一只包裹着他臀部的手再次不安分的揉捏，“我帮你。”  
李弘彬的脸倏的涨红，起身想去抢那管药膏，支支吾吾地说，“我自己来就好……不麻烦金总了……”  
金元植哪管他的拒绝，不由分说地按住李弘彬让他趴在自己腿上。李弘彬挣扎的厉害，金元植摁住他扭动的腰就直接扒下了他的裤子拍打了两下挺翘，“乖一点，还是说你想自己涂给我看？”  
感受到了金元植手上的温度贴在自己的皮肤上，李弘彬只觉得血气都涌上了脑袋脸憋得通红。  
金元植摸了一会儿后便真的正儿八经的掰开臀缝准备上药了，然而他并没有看到想象中的干涩红肿，反而李弘彬的小穴正在因为主人的紧张而翕合着，周围红色的肿痕没消但是却蒙上了一层亮晶晶的透明液体，有些水润。  
金元植有些想发笑，李弘彬自打他掰开了臀瓣后就放弃了挣扎，手捂着脸埋在沙发里想要尽可能的降低自己的存在感。怪不得反应这么激烈，原来是怕自己发现他早就已经自己扩张过的事，金元植心情大好故意揉着他身上的嫩肉问，“原来我今晚不做反而让你失望了啊？”  
李弘彬的耳尖都快红得透明，他小幅度的摇头，声音在紧张和着急的时候都会变得又甜又奶，“您说的让我随便准备下的……金总……昨晚没润滑实在太疼了，我……”  
原来是理解成了这个“准备”，金元植忍住笑意抽了张纸巾给他小心的擦掉红肿附近的润滑液，低下头仔细的在原处涂上药膏，“我是让你给我随便准备点吃的，你倒好，把自己给准备了。”  
涂完药膏后金元植就老老实实的给他穿好了裤子，李弘彬还是羞得不敢看他，从他身上爬起来后就一溜烟的跑进了厨房，“我给您下碗面可以嘛？”  
金元植好心情的跟着一起走到厨房打开橱柜拿杯子，却又马上将那个瓷白的马克杯重新塞回去换了一只。  
李弘彬看见了，那只杯子上写了个人名，Ken。  
那是李在焕的英文名。


End file.
